


Weekend intruder

by SanaVenus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink gets and unwanted guest for the weekend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend intruder

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 for dmmd Rare Pair week

Another long weekend rolled in; there was something big happening at the company that didn’t involve most of the lesser workers happening on Monday, which meant Mink didn’t have to go in unlike the top dogs of the company. Mink prided himself on being a loyal and hard worker, but he’d never really been interested in the job as anything more than minimal effort for enough money to live off, so Mink had never bothered to increase his workload by doing more than he was asked, he wasn’t interested in any sort of promotions. 

Mink started his plans for the weekend pretty much as soon as he finished work on the Friday evening heading to his favourite bar. He’d usual chat with the bar tender and order a couple of drinks throughout the night until either someone caught his interest of he got bored enough to go home. Tomorrow he had more fun plans made but for tonight he was going to drink and relax.

He rolled in around midnight when Mink was contemplating on leaving for the night. If Mink had to decide a type, this blonde probably wouldn’t have been it. However the blonde went right for him. The blonde put down a bunch of cash and his ID and asked the bartender for two of what Mink had. He pushed one of the glasses to the male when they were placed in front of him. The blond swiped up his ID when he noticed the male was trying to get a look at it. 

“You’re not my type you should probably go someplace else.” Mink mumbled gruffly taking a look at the blonde, he looked much younger than Mink he was also sporting a good few piercings, Mink thought he looked like he was a high school dropout who was making a living part timing or living at home off of his parents. 

“That’s a shame, because you’re exactly my type.” The blonde replied with a small smirk. Mink supposed he was probably good looking enough to live off fancy working lovers, and he wondered if that was his angle here tonight. 

“Sorry kids really aren’t my thing.” Mink replied. The blonde looked offended by that comment. 

“I’m not a child! I’m a working adult, twenty-one!” the blonde snapped defensively before downing the glass of alcohol in one go as if trying to prove a point and had the bar tender bring him another. 

The blonde’s flirting increased and every time Mink said no, he downed another glass. By the end of it he could barely string a sensible sentence together, and Mink got more uncomfortable as the drunker the blonde got the more vulgar he became. 

It culminated with one last loud proposition. “Why the fuck won’t you just fuck me,” the blonde yelled slurring his words and attracting attention from the whole bar, Mink was wishing he could sink into the floor. 

“I’m really sorry for what I’m about to ask, but could you take him home? He’s causing a scene and at this rate there’s no telling how it’ll end up…” The bartender asked Mink quietly while the blonde was defiantly saying he was not drunk even though he could barely stand. Mink sighed so much for his weekend of seclusion. 

Mink agreed to take the male home, mostly because now there were a lot of wandering eyes on the blonde who definitely wouldn’t think twice about taking him up on the offer of a night together. Even if he couldn’t make any kind of decisions for himself at this point.

It’d been a toil but Mink had managed to get the blonde; who declared he was called Noiz loudly at some point while walking back, and demanded to be addressed as such; back to his modest apartment. He settled him down on the sofa much to the male’s displeasure. Noiz had quieted down and Mink thought it was finally over and decided to get some sleep, however he was woken up to something very unexpected.

“God it’s so big, just like I expected.” Mink vaguely heard muffled by the bedsheets. At first he thought he was still dreaming until he felt it. Mink lifted up the covers to find Noiz with his mouth around his dick. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Mink demanded.

“Blowjob?” Noiz replied not stopping. 

“Get out, you were told to stay on the sofa.” Mink ordered. 

“But you’re already this hard; won’t it be bad for you? I’m really cool with going all the way,” Noiz explained.

“You’re extremely drunk. Even if it’s you doing it, this is still wrong.” Mink replied.

“I’m not drunk anymore. I’m all sobered up and horny.” Noiz replied bluntly. 

Mink decided to just leave him since he was willing it was probably easier letting Noiz get him off than having to get up and do it himself. Noiz happily went back to what he was doing now that Mink had lowered the blanket and given up. 

Mink was getting pretty close when he felt Noiz scramble up him and peek out from the blankets at him. “Can you get me lube so I can finish us both off?” Noiz asked. 

Mink was firstly startled by the blonde speaking to him, and then apprehensive about the whole thing. 

“I didn’t agree to going all the way,” Mink replied.

“I know but I won’t be able to get off unless your dick is in my ass. So one of us is going to have to concede and let me do what I want.” Noiz stated. 

Mink reached into a draw and pulled some lube out. “Suit yourself, but don’t expect me to do anything. This is all you.” Noiz gratefully took the lube and went to work with it, Mink lay there waiting. Noiz was pretty much neglecting Mink’s dick now and Mink was nodding off or he was until he felt a draft. 

The covers of the bed were bundled up around mink’s waist as Noiz positioned himself above Mink, lining himself up and then lowering himself down onto Mink’s dick.

“Shit, wow. Yup I definitely feel that.” Noiz moaned moving back up and lowering himself back down trying to find just the right spot. Once he found it he picked up his pace moaning while Mink lay there entranced watching the male fuck himself with Mink’s dick. Mink noticed Noiz had even more piercings than he had noticed earlier; most of them had been obscured by clothing. Although Mink had bottomed a few times, after seeing Noiz’s pierced dick he was glad it was Noiz who was on the receiving end, although he did feel bad that the smaller blonde had to take something of his considerable size.

The pair came around the same time and Noiz shuffled back under the covers lying on Mink’s chest. “I’ll just rest here a minute…” Noiz mumbled into Mink’s chest shortly before falling asleep with Mink still inside him, much to Mink’s mild annoyance. 

Noiz woke up to find Mink watching him quietly. “Ooo, looks like someone is eager.” Noiz said cheerfully feeling Mink’s morning wood still inside him. Noiz didn’t even give him a chance to object before he was bouncing himself off of Mink’s dick again like the previous night. Noiz came first, and Mink lifted Noiz up and coming outside. 

“you need to go shower and clean yourself up and then you can get going.” Mink stated letting go of the male and moving into a more upright position. Noiz was unimpressed. 

“You’re not even going to give me breakfast? Even though I did so much for you?” Noiz complained.

“You and I both know that was all for you.” Mink replied. Noiz nodded.

“Okay, that’s true, but still. All that fucking was hungry work.” Noiz whined. 

Mink let out an exasperated sigh and got up and headed to the bathroom locking the blonde out. After doing his own cleaning and putting on pants, he headed to the kitchen pushing Noiz towards the bathroom and shutting the door. 

Mink on a whim was making pancakes, he wasn’t sure what else to cook for the blonde and he didn’t have a whole lot in. 

Noiz came in wearing only Mink’s shirt which he’d dug out of a drawer. 

“You don’t have to dig around my draws; I don’t have anything worth stealing.” Mink stated looking at the male. 

“I wasn’t planning to steal, I just wanted to find something to wear, but you’re fucking huge.” Noiz complained, moving over to him peering down at what he was doing. “ooo pancakes.” 

“You better be wearing underwear, and you better have cleaned yourself up, I’m not taking care of you if you caused yourself trouble.” Mink stated. 

Noiz lifted up his shirt to reveal he was indeed wearing underwear. “Although if I’m staying the weekend I’ll need clean stuff,” Noiz explained.

“You’re not staying.” Mink said firmly, although he was pretty sure that somehow this male would weasel his way into staying as long as possible, he expected to come back from work on Tuesday and the male to be almost fully moved in.

Noiz helped himself to some food and after having his own breakfast Mink told Noiz he had to go shopping and to either go home or stay put. Noiz made himself comfy on Mink’s sofa. 

Mink was mostly just going for food; however he ended up buying some changes of underwear and a t-shirt for Noiz. 

When Mink returned Noiz had made himself at home and Mink tossed him the things he’d bought for him then continued into the kitchen to put the food away.

“I don’t know what kinds of food you don’t like so you’ll be stuck with whatever I make; you either eat it or leave.” Mink called from the kitchen. When he was done Mink got himself settled with his book in the living room, Noiz quietly watched him read.

“Why are you letting me stay?” Noiz asked, Mink looked up from his book and over at the male.

“Why don’t you want to leave?” Mink said looking back down at his book again. Noiz was quiet again for a while.

“I just want a big blow out this weekend. After that everything is going to be different, probably not in a good way.” Noiz explained mostly mumbling.

“Just don’t cause me any trouble.” Mink replied not looking up from his book.

Noiz watched Mink cook dinner for them and dug right in without caring how hot it was. “Be careful you don’t burn your mouth,” Mink stated. 

Noiz nodded but didn’t really slow down. 

After dinner Noiz was eager to get Mink back into bed. “If we keep going at this rate, you’d be lucky to get to Monday,” Mink said with a soft sigh.

“That’s not necessarily a bad thing, I mean wow what a way to go, right?” Noiz said with a grin. 

Only a little reluctantly, Mink agreed to Noiz’s wishes although he took more charge this time. Noiz was pretty insistent that he had to have Mink’s dick in his mouth again. So Mink allowed that much while Mink lubed up his fingers and began stretching out Noiz’s ass. When Mink was sure Noiz was ready, he took his dick out of the male’s mouth and despite Noiz’s protests put a condom on and positioned himself, and pushed his way inside. 

Once Mink was sure the male was okay to continue Mink began thrusting and Noiz moaned once his managed to find the right spot. Mid way through Noiz pressed his lips to Mink’s, so was a little taken aback at first but assumed it was part of the moment and kissed him back. After they came Mink removed himself from the male, again despite the blonde’s protesting. 

“I can totally go again, let’s go again. I’ll straddle you if you want, your old man body must be struggling…” Noiz said trying to goad the male into another round. Mink threw out the used condom and rolled onto his side drooping his arm over Noiz trapping him. 

“Just go the fuck to sleep.” 

Noiz snuggled himself back into Mink’s chest and dozed off in no time. 

The next day was more laid back. Noiz put on his new t-shirt and left his legs mostly bare as he was only wearing his boxers. He joined Mink in the kitchen and leaned up to press a kiss to him. Mink was again a little taken aback, but didn’t do much about it. Mink got settled on the sofa while Noiz finished off eating. Noiz than snuggled his way into Mink’s arms, trying to get another kiss. 

Mink leaned in and kissed him then returned to reading his book, “Stop wriggling or I’ll kick you off.” He stated, Noiz stayed put and did his best not to wriggle or get in the way. Casually watching Mink read sometimes and other times he was messing with his phone. Mink could feel himself getting used to and accustomed to the blonde’s company. 

Another early bed time, after dinner which ended with two rounds this time, because Noiz just wasn’t for stopping. 

Mink was surprised when he woke up alone on Monday morning, the blonde had managed to slip out of his grasp while he was sleeping, he had a bit of a look around but the apartment was still and as empty as it’d been the Thursday night before this whole thing started. There wasn’t even a trace of the other male in the building; he’d taken his clothes, even the new ones Mink had bought him. He hadn’t had breakfast before he’d slipped out because the kitchen was undisturbed; the blonde hadn’t even left a note. He was just gone. 

Mink let out a soft sigh, it was finally over. He could return to his own pace now, read in peace, go for a walk; he could do any of the things he’d originally planned to do. 

He made dinner for two. Shrugging it off as it meant he wouldn’t have to cook tomorrow, although he felt strange watching the evening news with his coffee without the blonde badgering him into sex. Mink turned in as soon as he was done with his coffee, looking forwards to getting back to his usual routine the next day. 

The office was lively when he arrived. Clearly whatever had happened the day before had caught everyone’s attention. Mink however went to his desk and settled into work moving at his own steady pace half listening to the gossip around him. 

“Mink, have you seen him yet? Our new boss! He’s so young, I heard he got it riding his dad’s coattails though, those kinds of guys piss me off.” One of Mink’s work colleagues said. Mink barely looked up at him and the male moved on to find someone who might sympathize with him. 

He heard the room fall silent and a thump on his desk, Mink glanced up slowly getting ready to lecture someone if it was people messing around. 

What he saw was a blonde haired male with green eyes smirking down at him. “Come see me in my office, we have some things to discuss.” The male said putting on a stern expression. Mink let out a heavy sigh. This blonde was just way more trouble than he was worth. 

Mink got to his feet and followed the blonde to the CEO’s office. Leaving a rush of coworkers ogling and gossiping about the situation. 

“So, what do you want? Sir.” Mink asked with emphasis on the ‘sir’. 

“Oh come on, I didn’t think we’d run into each other, I figured I’d just disappear and go into this boring life, I really wasn’t expecting you to just be sat there. Working so diligently I’ll add, you’re such a good employee.” Noiz explained with a smile. 

“My dad was fed up with me wasting my talent as so he gave me a bit of a test, I passed and here we are. Not looking forwards to the snide remarks, but whatever, I’m getting the big money and I can fire them if I want.” Noiz said sitting down on his desk. 

“So why am I here? Are you firing me, or planning to buy my silence?” Mink asked still unsure where this was going. 

“Huh? Wait no, I’m asking you out. Officially. You know since I’m clearly not some random drunk kid. Thought I might be more your type now,” Noiz replied, “and I don’t know about you, but I’m really looking forwards to you fucking me over this desk.”


End file.
